The Lightning Strike
by CrashingDreamsandBluerSkies
Summary: "What if this war ends and I don't see you?" M.K's been pulled back into the world beyond her garden, and back into her old life. But will she be as they remembered or are some things lost in the wake of adulthood? Follow on as M.K uncovers the forest's greatest secret, a prophecy and her future, and the true reason why she was chosen all those years ago.
1. What if the storm ends?

_A/N: I do not own Blue Sky or Epic (2013) –I only play in the sanbox._

**Running.**

She was running again.

_Why was she running?_

M.K kept going her feet running protesting her minds slower pace. She had forgotten what she was doing here, why she was here. Watching the horizon as her feet carried her of their own accord she slowed as the shocking white light blinded her for a second.

Reaching a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun's rays she looked around.

_What._

Looking around at where her feet had seemingly brought her, M.K let her mouth drop slightly. This was –this was where Queen Tara had been. Feeling her stomach drop slightly M.K let herself wander towards the water's edge, knowing at least one leaf man was watching.

Dropping to her knees she sighed deep and heavy, it had been three years to the day. Three years since she'd left, since she'd grown up, started college and three years since she'd seen Nod in person without a helmet on.

Extending her index finger she reached out to touch the water and then she felt herself be lifted into the air again.

_**What.**_

M.K noted the forest growing bigger again, in some cases towering over her. She also noted the hummingbird lift off and disappear in the sky. But that isn't what she thinks about now. She's looking at her hands, glowing a small, luminescent orange. That never happened last time, but then again _that _was three years ago.

Finally dropping this time more elegantly her red dress making a parachute of sorts as she floated down her brown boots plodding softly in the dirt. Looking up she noted the staggering height of the forest, surely it had grown since she'd last been here. That and the new Queen must be getting to work.

Flattening out the invisible wrinkles of her dress she stepped forwards hands bunched. Taking a few steps forwards she stopped dead in her tracks as a warm, earthly voice filled her ears.

"_Hey there humming bug"_

Whipping her head around M.K gasped as the woman came into view.

Queen Tara, in all her glory was standing in front of M.K reaching out to play with a strand of loose red hair. Trying to contemplate what she would say to the former Queen –whom she was very sure had seen die and turn into moss her mouth slipped out words before she had time to process them.

"Aren't you dead?" she asked. Woah, okay her voice sounded different almost as if there was an echo to it. Touching her throat M.K looked at the Queen and at her surroundings. How was this even possible?!

And yet here she was, talking to Tara as if she hadn't left. Her mind drifting off to the leaf men and the Queen she was brought back to reality by Tara's smile and the warmness of her hand on her ear.

"_I never left, now you've grown" _

Her voice was so warm –if that was even possible. But M.K stood there shocked, as she watched the Queen turn and walk towards the water's edge. Curious she followed coming to a halt next to her, her eyes cast out to the lake.

"Where are we? I mean you-you..Well you know" she left her sentence in the air. Tara nodded a smirk playing on her features.

"_It's hard to explain, but I want you to know I brought you back for a reason"_

**Reason?**

M.K blinked letting Tara go on, boy it felt weird to just be alone with the Queen.

"_M.K people never truly leave us, not really. The forest is eternal, it goes on even when the light is gone. And it's missing something-or rather someone"_

She smiled as M.K, that smile that only Queen's have when they're only telling you the partial truth. But she couldn't rip her eyes away from the Queen, and her smile.

"What do you mean, what has this got to do with me"

"_You know what I'm going to say, you know where you need to go M.K. I think it's time the forest knew you were back –don't you?"_

And suddenly M.K felt herself go limp. Queen Tara's glow faded away from her vision and she woke, the canopy of the forest coming into view. Sitting up slowly she looked around her eyes adjusting to the bright day.

"Tara?" she called out feeling her meeting slip away, almost like a _dream. _Shaking her head she stood slowly her joints stretching. Sighing she looked around "And how does one expect me to get back to Moonhaven when I have no idea where I am?" she grumbled out loud.

"_Follow the slime"_

"What?!" she yelled turning to find Tara. Why was she here, why did Tara bring her back, how did Tara bring her back?

M.K kicked a small stick before revolting back in disgust, it was covered in-

_**Slime.**_

Great. Shoving her hands in her dress pockets, M.K trekked forwards following what she supposed was Mubs or Grubs slime.

Looking towards the horizon she sighed her red hair whipping around her face. She was anxious, scared, and annoyed. Her dad would obviously know by now where she was, hopefully. But Tara hadn't given her answers. She'd gotten nothing. Just an ambiguous reason parents do when their child asks one too many questions.

oOo

Coming towards Nim Galuu's she felt a wave of nostalgia overcome her. She could see leaf men exit and enter, and she knew only one reason for so many of them in the one place. The Queen was here. Stopping outside the door she breathed in, before walking in noticing the excited glances of the people she passed.

Coming towards the entrance her throat suddenly became dry. A very familiar back faced towards her. Standing next to the Queen, _of course._

Slowly walking forwards, Nim was the first to see her. An estatic smile broke out on his face and his motioned her forwards. The young Queen's eyes soon followed, widening as she took in M.K and her appearance. Ronin was next to turn, a blank face as her welcome and lastly.

Nod.

Turning to her last she stopped a few inches away from him. Looking down she pushed the bangs out of her face, before looking back up noticing his stare. She didn't know what to do, so she stuck out her hand in a teasing manner.

Nod simply shook his head pulling her towards him in a hug whispering for her ears only "Put your arms around me". Cracking a smile she encircled her arms around his neck. Breaking away a few moments later, she smiled holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Nim remarked smiling.

"Mary Katherine? How did you get here" Ronin asked, always serious. M.K felt the need to roll her eyes, but Nod bet her too it.

Opening her mouth she stopped a small squeak escaping it. Tara was there. Right next to Ronin. Her eyes widening the rest of her friends glanced at her worried.

"_Shh. Don't speak they can't see me. Only you can. Tell them you woke up like this" _she responded crossing over to stand next to her. M.K flinched only slightly, gripping Nod's hand harder.

"I erm –woke up like this?" she stammered. Looking out the corner of her eye at Tara she studied everyone's features. To her disappointment they were firmly fixed on her. And they looked scared.

"Hmm, well that's different" Ronin said shaking his head.

The young Queen was making a face at M.K. Noticing it M.K snapped her fingers which sent the Queen stumbling back a few steps. Dropping her hand suddenly she stepped back.

Looking for Tara she stopped her expression shocked. The Queen looked at her just as surprised. "Hey!" she spoke as M.K examined her hands.

"_Shh. M.K don't worry. It's okay that was me. Get Nim. Tell him you need to talk in the scrolls"_

Walking towards Nim, M.K relayed her message trying to shrug off the concerned glances as they made there way towards the scrolls.


	2. I Stole a Key

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and outcry for the second chapter. This is my continuation from the movie a few years after the first one ended. So things have changed and people have grown up. That doesn't mean the forest doesn't need help._

_Note: I do not own Epic or its characters. I just play in the sandbox._

"_**I stole a key" –Charlie Brown by Coldplay**_

M.K followed Nim Galuu as he hurried down the tree rings passing scroll after scroll. Coming to a halt suddenly she had to dig in her boots to stop herself from running into him. Looking towards the bug, M.K noticed his scared complexion.

"Nim don't ask me-" she started before feeling light headed again. Dropping to her knees she felt her side twang with pain and the low thump of Nim falling to the ground as well.

oOo

"_Up and at 'em Mary" _She heard Queen Tara command as she blinked her eyes open. Scratching her head she looked up at Nim and the Queen talking as if nothing had happened between the two. Sitting up and then finally pushing herself to stand up, M.K crossed over towards the two.

"_Hey there humming bug" _Queen Tara spoke, her voice still as warm and comforting as ever. Brushing the dead leaves and soil from her dress M.K smiled before opening her mouth. Closing it again she thought better of her question.

However Nim had a look on his face. One of concern and worry. But also happiness. What was it? What did they want?

"Er-what exactly happened back there?" she asked finally glancing down at her hand. 'I mean –that didn't happen last time I was here" she spoke finally her eyes, worried and scared falling on the dead Queen.

Queen Tara seemed to have regarded her with some sympathy as she crossed over to tuck a strand of unruly hair that M.K had left out. "_Sweetie, the connections are always there. I didn't just chose some random child to come into our world. Everything happens for a reason" _the Queen comforted.

M.K stood back however pushing the Queen's hand away. She felt annoyed, like they had suddenly taken away something important-well they had! They'd taken away her family and put her here. She didn't quite believe Queen Tara's ambiguous answer. She knew there was something more going on-and she wanted to know what it was.

"So what does this have to do to me?" she asked defiantly staring down both Nim and Tara. She wanted answers now, not flowery explanations.

Giving a big sigh Queen Tara looked at her, a different emotions wearing her face down. It was one of pity. And that made M.K's stomach churn with displeasure and worry. Nim went to open his mouth but Tara held a delicate hand up tilting her head to one side.

"_Sweetie you were chosen for a reason. And you make not like it, and it may hurt but truly I choose you because I knew you were the one. You, Mary Katherine are the Impossible Girl. You exist, and you live to help. You are the calm wind before the storm" _The Queen explained.

As she did M.K felt the rage bubbling up inside her. Why would she do this to her? Impossible-she was perfectly possible. She wasn't some amazing girl, some idol for the leaf men to rally behind.

She was just M.K. Shooting them furious looks she balled her fists up before speaking "I'm perfectly possible" she retorted.

Before Queen Tara could reply, M.K heard a voice in the distance. Someone was coming. It was time to wake up.

oOo

Blinking M.K pushed herself up with a groan. Rubbing her bruised head she looked at Nim, still upset. She had every right to be of course, they had just dumped this on her. Walking forwards she didn't hide her upset when they rejoined the group.

"M.K?" Nod asked worried something bad had happened. She simply shook her head before speaking "Nim –I'm going home. That's final. I don't want this" and exited. Nim sighed, he knew she didn't, but he couldn't take her back yet –she wouldn't allow it.

"M.K? wait –just slow down will you? M.K! Mary Katherine!" Nod yelled helplessly as he trailed behind her. M.K stopped whipping her head around and marching towards him her auburn hair flying behind her.

"What did you just say?" she asked as she stood in front of him daring her to answer. Of course she had no reason to get THIS angry over something as petty as her name. But for some reason she felt like she needed an outlet for everything that had just happened.

Nod backed up a few steps, however M.K kept going "I said your name?" he responded unsure of what she wanted. "No. You called me Mary Katherine. I'm M.K" she spoke gritting her teeth. Making a face Nod crossed his arms "What's got you so riled up huh?" he retorted back as she stepped away a few steps.

Speaking to the air "You think they'd learnt that I didn't want to come back. I had a life-my Dad needs me" she explained sourly. Turning to Nod she saw the pang of guilt in his eyes. She wouldn't soften up –she needed to speak, to explain.

"I want to go home Nod. My life was there. It isn't here I'm not who you all think I am, I can't be. I just-I need to be alone" she spoke before tucking her coat around her tight and jumping from Nim's balcony. Nod moved to stop her but as the words sunk in he realised, this was bigger than him.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

oOo

Nim watched from above sighing as he watched M.K leave he turned to the wind –knowing Tara would hear.

**_"Things change –we change. She may be impossible but she's completely possible"_** he spoke sadly.


End file.
